


every road leads to you

by thecarlysutra



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: SUMMARY:After Laura tells you where the Jinn is headed, you speed away in the cab.  You are driving so fast the landscape is only a blur past the mirrors and the cab’s locks rattle in their metal rings.  It takes you a while to realize that you don’t know where you’re going.AUTHOR’S NOTES:Written for Yuletide 2018 forEsteliel. This is an interactive,choose your own adventuretype story written in Twine.ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS:One million thank yous to my intrepid beta reader, escritoireazul.





	every road leads to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esteliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/gifts).



  
[Start game.](http://inevitablestardom.com/Yuletide2018-esteliel.html)   


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] every road leads to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773929) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)




End file.
